Undaunted
by XxSerendipity27xX
Summary: After encountering Sasuke a year earlier, each member of team seven is still recovering. How will Sakura get over not being strong enough to make him stay? Can Naruto let go of his best friend? Will Kakashi forget his guilt for not being a better teacher? A mission to see the Kazekage, and a run in with their old teammate will set them on a new adventure to bring him home. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Words I Couldn't Say

A/N: I wanted to create a story that felt real to me. Something that I could actually see being part of the story line. Of course, I lack the natural talent that the manga and anime creators have, so this is my own twist on a story with my favorite pairing (SasuSaku), but I'm sure you'll see some other familiar faces along the way. And, as always, I do not claim any ownership or rights over Naruto the anime, manga, or any other merchandise. This is simply a fiction story that I created.

 **Chapter One:** _ **Words I Couldn't Say**_

Rain pounded on the rooftops throughout Konoha. On dreary days like this, only those who had to be out could be found around town. Lifting the curtain to Ichiraku, a nin sat down, water droplets falling to ground. Pulling her hood down, she took a seat next to Naruto, who had beaten her arrival only momentarily.

"Only on your second bowl, Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan! Mm, Ayame-san, another bowl of ramen for Sakura-chan."

"Hm!" Ayame replied, smiling. Sakura gave Ayame a smile and a small nod.

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei will be on time today?"

"Well, I wouldn't count on it," Naruto slurped, "Four years running, and the only time he was early was for the chunin exams when he was training Sas-"

Naruto stopped. Sakura picked up her chopsticks quietly. They finished eating quietly and thanked Ayame before heading back out into the weather.

"I still think about him too," Sakura whispered.

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets.

 _Sasuke-teme… where are you?_

Naruto glanced over at Sakura, "We are going to find him, Sakura. He's going to come back. Don't give up hope."

Sakura nodded. Arriving at the bridge she sat down and cried. Naruto sighed.

"Hey guys," Kakashi appeared walking over the bridge. "Sakura, get up."

"H-hai, sensei."

 _She is_ _ **still**_ _taking this so hard._ Kakashi thought to himself.

"An exciting mission today, Naruto,"

"Yes!" Naruto jumped, "I am ready, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled at the two conversing. Naruto had many faults, but he was determined and he was loyal… and that kept her going. She knew that if ever there was a chance to bring Sasuke back, Naruto would never hesitate.

"Kaka-sensei, where are we going on our mission? We haven't all been together for some time," Sakura asked as they blitzed through the trees.

"We are going to be paying Gaara a visit. Although, Tsunade has made it very clear that I am not to keep you from your work at the hospital," he smiled through the mask. _Although, I'm not so sure I should have asked for her to come. Judging by her expression this morning, she's not ready._

"Haha! Catch me if you can, sensei! Sakura-chan!"

"You are dead meat, Naruto!" Sakura called speeding up.

"You have to catch me first!"

Kakashi smiled to himself, keeping up with his students. Truly, they had both grown and not just in strength since studying under the Sannin.

They traveled for several hours more before reaching the edges of the Hidden Sand Village. In juxtaposition to the Hidden Leaf Village, there was no rain. No water visible in any direction. Naruto trotted behind, beginning to complain about his hunger.

"If you wouldn't have been so quick to show off your speed, you would have more energy right now," Sakura scolded.

"Nyah, but Sakura-chan..." he whined, still trailing behind.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?" the kunoichi looked up at her teacher as they journeyed.

"I need you completely focused on the mission at hand."

"Yes, of course. Hai, I am, sensei."

"Sakura," Kakashi said knowingly. He stopped to look her in the eye, "Sasuke is not here. He left the village willingly to go to Orochimaru. He has his own path to follow, as do you and Naruto. All of your training, all of my teaching, your missions and experience is needed right _now_. The past is to be learned from; it is not for you to live in."

"I understand, Kakashi-sensei."

He nodded and they continued.

"But Sakura, we will find him."

With Kakashi's promise, a warming comfort spread through Sakura's belly- a renewed hope. She looked over her shoulder at Naruto dramatically dragging his feet. If they could believe, then so could she.

The wind blew. Sand grit against their clothing.

"We made it," Kakashi announced.

" _Finally!_ " Naruto exclaimed, "Now I can get some chow! Erm, Sakura, do you think they have Ramen here?"

"There's no time to stop now. Gaara is expecting us," Kakashi continued forward. Naruto grumbled, but was excited to see the new Kazekage. His temper had reformed since his battle with Naruto during the chunin exams, but he was still a shinobi to be treated with the utmost respect. There didn't need to be any need to bring out the sand coffin jutsu.

"Kazakage-sama, ninja from the Leaf Village have arrived to see you."

"Send them in," Gaara replied from his spot at a window. He watched people bustling in the streets. Vendors selling, children playing, and something akin to a smile pulled at his lips.

"Kazekage," Kakashi greeted.

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto called. Sakura smacked the back of his head.

"Naruto, you idiot. Gaara is Kazekage now. You need to greet him with respect like Lady Tsunade-sama," Sakura corrected.

"You mean Granny Tsunade?"

Sakura dead-panned. Kakashi sweat-dropped and sighed at the two.

"I see some things never change," Gaara turned to face them.

"Yeah, long-time no see, Gaara. _So_ what's it like being a kage?!" Naruto inquired leaning forward anxiously.

"Naruto, we are not here on a social call. The Kazekage is a busy guy," Kakashi sighed.

"It is all right, Kakashi. But there are important matters to discuss. However, Kakashi?" Gaara chimed.

"Hm?" the jonin answered.

"It may be best if we talk in private."

"Right," a serious gaze passed between the two, and silence ruled briefly. "Ok, Naruto. You win. Gaara and I are going to discuss a few things. Why don't you and Sakura go find something to eat in town? I know you're famished."

Naruto danced in excitement. Grabbing Sakura's wrist, he ran.

"Rioshi, the doors," Gaara ordered. The ninja that had introduced them, now closed the doors leaving the Kazekage with his private audience.

"The Hokage said you requested team seven for this mission." Kakashi stated, bringing a tea cup to his mouth.

"Our scouts have seen rouge nin at the edge of the Land of Wind. They sent word, here to the Sand asking for instructions. Several identifications were made. Sasori of the Red Sand, as you know, had the misfortune of running into Sakura-san and Lady Chiyo," Gaara paused, "Yakushi Kabuto was seen but disappeared before a capture could be made… along with Uchiha Sasuke."

"I see."

Gaara returned to the window.

"I spent much of my life in fear of those who would come for me. This village was not kind. My duty, as Kazekage, is to protect it—and I have grown fond of it. Kakashi, I brought your team here as a favor from a friend. Sasuke has created many enemies within the Land's. He is being hunted, and he will not be able to hide forever."

Kakashi stood. Taking a last glance at Gaara, he bowed and excused himself. Some guilt swept over him as he walked. Pausing outside the building, the experienced shinobi breathed deep and stared at the sky.

 _Rogue ninja in the Land of Wind. I hope you don't aren't tied up in this… Sasuke._

"There you guys are," Kakashi said as he stumbled upon the two.

"Thank goodness," Sakura sighed in relief. Naruto smiled with cheeks full of what could only be guessed as ramen. Kakashi stood quietly.

Naruto swallowed, "What did Gaara want?"

Kakashi peaked around before tipping his head in another direction. The three trailed off towards the sleeping quarters that had been arranged for them by the Kazekage himself. Once inside, Kakashi closed the screen to one of the rooms and leaned against the wall.

"What gives, sensei?" Naruto jostled, leaning back on a floor cushion.

Kakashi studied his pupils. They were stronger, smarter, stealthier shinobi that any teacher would be proud of, but he knew their compassion would be their weakness here.

"We are going to rest here for the night and group up with Sai tomorrow. If his mission went accordingly, he should be crossing through the Sand Village tomorrow with Ino, and Shikamaru. We are going to need him," Kakashi trailed.

"But… sensei, I thought we were going home?" Sakura quirked her head.

"Yes, that was the plan. But as you both learned during our first mission together with Zabuza and Sasuke, things do not always go according to the plan. The Kazekage has spotted several rogue ninja around the Land of Wind border."

"Akatsuki members?"

"Some," Kakashi answered. Hesitating, he finally gave them the bait, "and Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2: Dance with the Devil

**Chapter Two:** _ **Dance with the Devil**_

"Arigato, Dasha-san," Sakura bowed, leaving the dishes in the sink of the inn. _Where is Naruto? Kakashi-sensei left an hour ago to go see Gaara and still no sign of him._ She sighed.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino waved from a distance.

"Ino! Hi, Shikamaru. Is Sai with you guys?"

"Hey Sakura. Yeah, he's arguing with Naruto about something," _Troublesome guy._ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"How was your mission in the Earth Country?"

Sakura continued to fuel polite conversation to keep her mind off of her tasks for the day.

"We're just passing through the Sand Village. Shikamaru lost all of his ninja tools on the mission so we wanted to pick up some more before we headed home," Ino explained, tousling her blonde hair.

"Good to see you guys. I have to catch up with those two goofs. I'll see you back at in Konoha when we are finished here."

"Baka… don't you know anything?" Sai provoked.

Naruto began steaming and was winding up for a punch.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura fumed, "Can't you two get along on anything?"

Sai shrugged, and tucked his scrolls into his pack.

"So I get two missions back to back. How did I get so lucky?" Sai mentioned as the reformed team seven headed towards the outskirts of Wind Country.

"Sakura, slow down!" Naruto called.

The medical ninja landed on a branch and huffed hard.

"Sakura, I know you want to find him, but he's not the only one out there. We need to be careful," Naruto comforted. Sai nodded.

"… so you two _can_ agree."

The three of them laughed and continued towards the civilian land.

"Kazekage-sama is not in right now."

Kakashi nodded, "Rioshi, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Is there something else I can help you with, Kakashi-san?"

"Just give this to the Kazekage when he gets in, please."

Rioshi nodded.

"Tell him… we found what we came for," Kakashi spoke over his shoulder.

Rioshi walked down the hall towards the Kazekage's office.

"He knows."

Rioshi stopped, but nodded to the ninja in the corner.

"I guess you're not as good as you thought," the ninja smiled smugly.

Rioshi stepped towards the ninja and grit his teeth,

"Just because you are Lord Orochimaru's favorite pet do not think I couldn't kill you, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked.

"Careful, _Rioshi_ ," he mocked, "You've got to stay in character."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before resuming his transformation jutsu smiling.

"I'll say hello to Naruto for you," Kabuto walked down the hall.

 _I'll be saying 'hello' very soon myself._

The Uchiha disappeared into the shadows.

Sakura, Sai and Naruto leaned back against the back against the small fort on the border.

"We've been watching for hours. Whatever is out there, it's not coming today," Sai surmised.

Sakura kept her eyes trained on their surroundings. _Naruto would normally be complaining by now._ She looked sideways at her teammate. _Sasuke._ She thought to herself.

"Sakura," Naruto spoke, "I know you want teme to come back with us. But, I think we need to face that he may not want to." His blue eyes were pleading for some of her logic. To give him hope and tell him he was being an idiot. That _of course_ Sasuke was going to be overjoyed to see them and would come back. But they both knew that might be out of reach.

A quiet rustle set the three ninja on edge.

"Pakkun," Sai announced.

"Yo," the pug introduced, "Kakashi needs you three back in the Village right away."

Sprinting back towards the village, Sakura called up to the hound, "What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Not him. In the Kazekage tower!" Pakkun replied.

 _Gaara._

"Kakashi-sensei! We came as soon as Pakkun found us!" Naruto breathed.

"Huh?" Kakashi turned from his place at the ramen bar.

"We just sprinted through the desert and you're eating _RAMEN?!"_ Naruto screamed.

"Baka," Sai mumbled.

Kakashi calmly sipped his tea.

"Sakura, Sai, Naruto," each turned, "the Kazekage towers have been infiltrated," Sakura gasped, "We do not want to start a panic. On my mark, Sai, you will cover the exits—draw something up. Naruto and Sakura, you're with me. We need to find the Kazekage."

A final sip of his tea, "Go."

"Kakashi-san!" a young woman cried as they entered the building, "The Kazekage is locked in his tower with the rogue shinobi!"

"Get everyone out of here, but stay calm. We don't want to excited the village if we don't have to," the young girl nodded.

"Sakura, you need to brace yourself for what we may find inside the tower."

"Yes, sensei."

Naruto and Sakura shared a strained look.

"I used to think more of you Sasuke," Gaara commented from his window, "that you were a worthy opponent. But now, I realize you only serve yourself."

"Not so different from you, as I remember it," Sasuke commented from the door.

"Hm. Yes, I was… thirsty for blood the last time we met in battle. But now I see the bigger picture."

"Oh Gaara, you've gotten soft," Kabuto chimed, letting his kunai glint in the sunlight.

"You're running out of time, Kabuto," Sasuke grumbled, listening to the pounding footsteps coming up the hallway.

"Well, Kazekage, I would love to stay longer, but unfortunately, you have plans,"

Gaara smiled as the sand began to seep out from a closet in his office. Forming his sand armor first, and then encasing him in the solid sand fortress as he had done before for protection.

"Sasuke, take your Chidori through this sand wall," Kabuto recommended.

"It's time for another plan, Kabuto."

Sasuke bounded a few steps away from the door as Sakura kicked it in.

"Kabuto Yakushi and Sasuke Uchiha, you are both S ranked missing ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. We have orders to kill you on sight. If you agree to come with us, I am confident the Hokage and Kazekage can agree on a fair payment for your sins," Kakashi spoke, gathering chakra in his palm.

"Kakashi, it's time for you to go back to Konoha. You know you can't take us alive."

"Sasuke don't talk to Kakashi-sensei that way! What do you know about Konoha anyway?!" Naruto yelled, his temper rising.

"Naruto, you haven't changed at all. You are no more worth my time now than you were when we were younger."

"Shut up, Sasuke! You don't know anything!"

"Kakashi-sensei," it was Sakura who spoke, "you need to get the Kazekage out of here."

"Sakura—"

"Sensei, please, let me prove that I can do this."

Kakashi noticed the determination in her face, and the pleading look.

"Naruto, get Gaara out of here."

"What?! What about Sasuke and Kabuto?"

"Sakura is right, someone has to stay behind with these two. She is best equipped to fight Kabuto and I will handle Sasuke."

"No way, I want to stay and fight!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, we do not have time for this. I need you to trust me," Kakashi ordered, gathering a chidori of his own. Taking a last look at Sakura, Naruto grit his teeth, but nodded.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The group of Naruto's ran towards the sand bundle. Kabuto made a step to interfere,

"I don't think so. Your attention needs to be on me!" Sakura, threw a punch into the ground causing the floor to crumble. Kakashi leapt over Sakura and met Sasuke in the air—kunai against katana.

"I hope you've learned something, Sasuke," Kakashi commented, lifting his headband to reveal his sharingan eye.

"Kakashi, you can't hope to keep up with me," Sasuke pushed off the wall and was followed by Kakashi to the floor below them.

As the floor began to give way, Naruto lifted the sand dome and darted out the window, climbing to the top of the building.

"Not bad, Sakura, but I was hoping for something a little more dramatic," he jumped backwards and threw senbon. Sakura dodged the blow, but one of them grazed her arm.

"Is that the best you can do?" she smirked, "My turn."

Clipping the edge of her thumb on a kunai, she performed the hand signs and summoned Katsuyu.

"Sakura!" Kakashi warned.

The sannin disciple, turned to see a fire style jutsu coming at her. Despite his best training, Kakashi had been caught in a genjutsu created by Sasuke's mangekyo sharingan. The speed at which he was able to release the illusion, was too late to warn her. Sakura managed to dodge the worst of it, but came blade to blade with Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

He pushed against the blades, forcing Sakura towards a corner. Her momentary unbelief caused her to slam forcefully into the stone wall.

"Sakura, don't look him in the eyes."


	3. Chapter 3: Misery Business

**Chapter 3:** _ **Misery Business**_

Sakura shook herself back into focus. Kakashi and Sasuke had taken their fight onto the floor below. Pulling herself onto her feet, she winced at a throbbing sensation in her arm.

 _The senbon… it must have been poisoned. It's going to slow me down._

Kabuto stood on some of the last remaining floor in the office.

"I'll give you credit for standing, but that senbon scratch will have you down for the count soon enough."

Sakura released Katsusyu, knowing she needed to hold on to whatever chakra she could.

"This isn't finished yet," Sakura formed a few hand signs, and smiled. Kabuto was stunned.

"You idiot! This whole building will come down on us."

Sakura punched the closest wall, and dispersed gathered chakra into the far wall causing them both to collapse simultaneously.

Diving for the hole in the floor, Sakura pushed Kakashi out of the way of the crumbling rock and towards a near window. She put one foot through the window herself, but was ripped back inside by Kabuto. Using her super-human strength, she tried to fling herself out of the window, but the frame was crushed to dust in her hands, and losing her momentum, surrendered to the pull.

Kakashi caught himself on the rooftop of a nearby building. When the dust settled from the destruction, he scanned the rubble for signs of any of the three ninja that remained inside.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called from several blocks over, waving.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed in relief when Sai came around the corner with Gaara in tow, "We have to take you someplace else, Kazekage."

"There is an outpost where Kankuro and I used to battle. I will hole myself up there until it is safe, but I cannot leave this village on its own."

Kakashi smiled inwardly at the affection the young leader showed for his home.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto poked his head around curiously, looking for the girl.

Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Kakashi remained silent. Naruto stared at the mere crumbs left of the towers in disbelief.

"S-sakura-chan…"

"Naruto-" Kakashi tried to comfort him, but in an orange blur, Naruto began rooting through the remnant of the building, calling her name.

XxXxXxXxXx

"It seems your team survived, Sasuke."

The Uchiha heir was silent, as the rouges retreated towards the Sound.

"Another shinobi village in ruin; Lord Orochimaru will be so pleased," Kabuto said proudly.

"Hn," was the only reply given, as the sand gusted around them towards the border.

XxXxXxXxXx

Night fell on the village. Citizens gathered by the sediment that was not the Kazekage towers and left burning candles. Gaara, already safely away from the city, lit a flame inside the small training shed.

 _I hope you find him first, Kakashi. I am getting… restless._

XxXxXxXxXx

The trail home was quiet. Kakashi led the pace at a walk. Traveling through the dark did not faze them. Silence was their fourth companion, and a spot was left in the formation for the fallen teammate.

All hesitated when they reached the gates to Konoha, just as dawn was breaking across the sky.

"Naruto," Kakashi spoke, "come with me."

Sai bowed his exit, and darted off to his apartment.

The rain that had preceded their mission now seemed appropriate for the tone they would return with.

"The Hokage is meeting with-"

Kakashi cut the ninja off by slamming his fist down on the desk.

" _This_ cannot wait!"

"Kakashi, I'm not sure whether to thank you to ending that meeting, or kill you because I'll have to finish it later," Tsunade commented.

"Lady Tsunade…"

"Out with it Kakashi, I don't have all day."

Kakashi cleared his throat, pulling himself together.

"We arrived at the Sand Village on time. After speaking with the Kazekage, I learned that several rogue ninja had been spotted in the Land of Wind. I made the decision, to stay in the Sand Village, regroup with Sai, because I believed that the Kazekage towers had been infiltrated by enemy spies. The following day we were engaged by the rogue ninjas in the towers. We were able to remove the Kazekage from danger, but the towers were destroyed leaving… leaving one of our team members inside," Kakashi finished.

Tsunade looked up from the scrolls in front of her. She glanced at Naruto, and then to Kakashi.

"Where is Sakura?"

Kakashi stared blankly into the space of the open room.

"Naruto, where is she?"

The number one knucklehead ninja was short on humor today. Tsunade let a few tears stray, but continued her questions.

"Do you have information on the ninja that engaged you?"

"One Yakushi Kabuto," Naruto looked up at his sensei, waiting for him to finish, "and one Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade dropped the brush in her hand spilling the inkbottle next to her.

"And where are they now?" she asked, her tone rising.

"We lost them in the rubble of the building. Possibly dead, but their location is otherwise… unknown."

"… Get out,"

"Hai," Kakashi bowed, turning towards the doors. Naruto took a step forward, preparing to speak, but Kakashi gripped his jacket and shook his head. The blonde followed his sensei out. Stepping outside the doors, vases, books, parchment, and other furniture became a quick outlet for the Hokage's grief. The chunin guarding the door began to approach it, but Kakashi held up a hand. "I would not go in there right now if I were you."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Mmm!" the ninja pushed against the weight bearing down on the ceiling. Chakra draining, the situation was becoming more dire by the minute. Bracing once more, and with a final burst of energy, the air was cleared and the exhausted shinobi heaved out of the pit. Gasps of clean air, coughing and sputtering commenced.

When breath was finally caught, she crawled over to lean against another building. The Village was dark. She must have been down there for much longer than she thought. Feeling the weight of her injuries, she crept to the top of a row of houses to nurse her wounds. With determination unmatched, she began acrobating quietly through the village until she reached the desert that stretched between towards the borders.

Thinking about her distraught teammates, she frowned. Staring into the bleak distance she breathed deeply.

 _I've got him where I want him._

Her thought sent her leaping into the wilderness on the next leg of her journey.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Lover

**Chapter 4:** _ **Almost Lover**_

Bounding through the wilderness gave Sakura time to process everything that had occurred at the Sand Village, and work through her own grief. Naruto had been right, something they all needed to face… especially her, was that Sasuke did not want to come home. It appeared as if he didn't even think of Konoha _as_ home anymore. However he felt about the village, he had completely burned the bridges to his relationships there. Kakashi didn't have the courage to kill Sasuke, but she would. She would find it.

 _Goodbye my almost lover. Goodbye my hopeless dreams._

Sakura set her sights on the border, never looking back. If she did not return, there would be no harm done to her comrades—for they already thought the worst. But if she was successful, she would be able to prove to everyone—herself, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishou, Naruto, and especially Sasuke that she wasn't someone to be left behind. That she _had_ changed. That she was a real shinobi.

These are the thoughts that crossed her mind as she raided the coarse desert for supplies along the way. Turning her heart to stone against the man that had held her heart for so long was a long and difficult task, but there were many miles between the Sand and Sound.

Alternating between jogging and sprinting, Sakura's resolve never faded. Memories of the first mission to bring Sasuke home came back to her. She stood, crying at the gates of Konoha, while the newly ranked Shikamaru had assembled a small team to bring Sasuke back. She recalled her request to Naruto.

 _"This is a once in a lifetime request. Just bring him home. Bring him back to me."_

She hated herself after that for not being strong enough or wise enough to make him stay. She threw herself into training under Lady Hokage so that she too, could bring him back one day. But even after all her strength, when they ran into Sasuke a year earlier, they were unable to convince him to come back—and more, he could have killed her.

She stood, out of breath, at the edge of the Hidden Waterfall Village. Going towards the Leaf would have been faster, but she did not want to risk being spotted, stopped, and have to return home empty handed… again. Energy completely spent, Sakura used the bit of chakra that had built up to complete a transformation jutsu to fit in as a traveler. She would have to rest before continuing her journey to the Sound. Who knew what awaited her there.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Over

**Chapter 5:** _ **It's Over**_

"Sasuke. Kabuto. I've been awaiting your return," Orochimaru hissed.

"We're here," Sasuke waved him off.

"Lord Orochimaru, the Kazekage has been driven into hiding, but some unexpected visitors prevented us from completing the full extent of our mission," Kabuto explained.

"I see, hm," Orochimaru looked back and forth between the two, "And who were these unexpected visitors. Shinobi, no doubt."

"Leaf Village ninja were there. Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sai one of Yamato's ANBU members."

"Sounds like team seven was hoping for a reunion, Sasuke. I trust you gave them a _sound_ greeting."

"Hn," Sasuke answered.

"One their team members was crushed in an… unfortunate accident. The rest appear to have returned to the village hidden in the leaves," Kabuto informed Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sasuke," Orochimaru pressed.

"Like I care," was the mumbled reply as Sasuke left.

"Kabuto, keep an eye on our dear friend, Sasuke. I wouldn't want him to lose his head after this encounter."

Kabuto nodded and gave leave.

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke slumped down against the wall. Resting his arm on one knee, he relaxed the other. He chanted over and over in his mind:

 _I'm driven by hate. Itachi is my goal. I must survive for my clan and for myself. I'm driven by hate. Itachi is my goal. I must survive for my clan and for myself._

He moved and sat on his cot, opening a drawer next to him, he pulled out his Sound headband. Dragging his finger over the music note several times, he made a new pattern tracing the symbol on the leaf headband. He clutched it tightly in his hands.

 _I am a Sound Shinobi. I have no room in my heart for regret._

The previous conversation swirled in his mind… _Leaf Village ninja… Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…team seven …Sasuke… I trust you gave them a sound greeting…One of their team members was crushed… unfortunate accident… I'm sorry for your loss, Sasuke_.

Tightening his jaw, he threw the headband across the room. In his frustration the curse mark on the back of his neck started to spread. Taking a deep breath he leaned back onto his bed and closed his eyes, but sleep would not come.

 _"If you wish to kill me you must hate me. Feed your hatred."_

 _"You don't interest me at the moment."_

 _"You're not even worth killing…"_

 _"Foolish."_

 _"Little Brother."_

 _"Brother."_

 _"Brother."_

 _"Brother."_

 _"We're a family, Sasuke. You, me, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei, we will always be there for each other."_

 _"Sasuke," Kakashi looked at him smiling on the bridge with Zabuza, "I will not let anything happen to my comrades."_

 _"I swear I will protect those close to me…"_

Sasuke sat up in a cold sweat. He shook the nightmares of his brother, and brushed the memories of Konoha away.

After a quiet knock, a Sound underling opened his door.

"What?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Lord Orochimaru has requested you," the ninja bowed.

"Hn. I'm coming," Sasuke hopped off his bed. Returning his headband to the drawer it belonged in; he followed the ninja down the musty hall to the sannin's chambers.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Orochimaru flicked his tongue over his teeth. No doubt, he was odd and had a creepy way about him, but his power was unmatched, and that's what Sasuke needed.

"I told you earlier, I'm fine," Sasuke stared blankly at him.

"Good, I have some training for you," Orochimaru hissed.

"What is it this time? More drills?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Just someone who needs some… convincing."

Sasuke didn't enjoy this part. "Convincing" was Orochimaru's way of saying that they someone needed to be beaten into submission—to be "convinced" that joining the Sound was the way to go. Their alternative was death. Power hungry, and revenge driven as Sasuke was, he was no mercenary.

"Can't you give this one to Kabuto? I really don't feel like it right now," Sasuke complained.

"Sasuke, you and I both know you're still… _soft_ ," Sasuke tensed, "You don't have that _thirst_ for blood yet. Hm, but I think this training will finally be enough to change your mind," Orochimaru waved, beckoning his newest find closer. "Hm, it appears you haven't broken my paralysis jutsu yet. And here I expected more from the student of a fellow _sannin_ ," Orochimaru hissed out the last word.

Kabuto escorted Sakura the last few steps and pushed her into the stone floor space between Orochimaru and Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the floor. His mind went back to the last time he had seen Sakura caught in a paralysis jutsu from Orochimaru. She had been so scared, her fear fueled it and he was sure that's what he would see if he looked at her face.

Well, what're you waiting for Sasuke? Don't make me question your loyalty," Orochimaru hissed, and Kabuto smirked.

"Hm," Sasuke unsheathed his katana and tossed a kunai to Sakura, "Pick it up."

She remained still.

 _Pick it up, dammit._

Sasuke ran at her giving a sharp punch to her gut. Sakura groaned and flew across the length of the room. Sheathing his katana, Sasuke sighed,

"You haven't changed at all."

The dirt settled from where Sakura was flung and in her place appeared a log.

"A substitution," Orochimaru clapped lightly, "Very good, Sakura."

Sasuke blinked his sharingan on.

"Ayeah!" Sakura punched the back of Sasuke's shoulder. He felt a portion of the pain, but maneuvered out of the way in a defensive stance, "The only person who is still the same is _you_ ," Sakura spat, "Trying to kill the only people who ever gave a damn about you. You're such trash!"

As she ran at him, Sasuke dodged and weaved away from her massive strength. Sasuke ducked up into a corner,

"Fireball jutsu," and blew the flames in her direction.

"Lord Orochimaru, it appears this fight is going to be more interesting than we initially thought. Maybe you should take your leave now so we can best avoid collateral damage."

"I will tell you when I'm ready to leave!"

The two fell into a rhythm of taijutsu, delivering and dodging blows.

"Surrender, Sakura. Or it will be your life," Sasuke roared building lightning chakra in his hand.

Sakura faced her childhood love with anger. Swallowing, her face turned serene. She let her arms hang at her sides. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I came to bring you home, Sasuke. But if I cannot achieve that goal, I have accepted my fate," Sakura looked him in the eyes waiting for his next, and final blow.

Sasuke finalized the chakra in his hand and made a run at Sakura. The kunoichi lifted her head, and closed her eyes.

"Sasuke, thank you."


	6. Chapter 6: Take Your Time

A/N: I want to thank all my readers, and a special thank you to those who have taken the time to favorite this story. Now! On with the story!

 **Chapter 6:** _ **Take Your Time**_

Sakura watched the handful of blue lightening coming closer and closer to her frame. Taking one more deep breath, she tried to mentally brace herself for what would be next.

"Agh!" Sasuke fell to the floor in pain, clutching at the curse mark on his neck. _Damn… I've got to get a handle on my emotions or my power is toast._

"Sasuke," Sakura collapsed instinctively on the floor with him, reaching a hand out for his shoulder, "Let me help you," she whispered.

"Looks like another failed mission, Sasuke," Kabuto sneered.

"Not so fast, Kabuto. The curse mark is driven heavily by feelings. We knew he wasn't at his best when you two returned from the Sand. But I think this has been a valuable lesson for Sasuke. Now he will be more prepared for next time. Kabuto, take her back to the cells."

"Yes, sir."

Sakura sat on the damp floor, stretched out. She was right there. He'd had his chance and he let the curse mark get in his way. The Sasuke she remembered was determined, but she also knew that the curse mark was linked closely to his power—the effects increased with his strength.

The main door to the cell block opened. She glanced sideways through the chakra infused bars and waited for her visitor to show their face. Sasuke shut the door behind him and slumped down on the floor in front of her cell.

"To what do I owe this _extraordinary_ honor?" her voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Pfft, what do you care?" she asked pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Hn, well I want to make sure that the next time we fight, neither of us have excuses to use," he flexed his arm and shoulder where the mark resided.

Sakura watched him, but made no reply. The man looked at the floor thinking.

"Sakura?" he spoke after a moment.

She leaned a little towards him to indicate that she was listening.

"How do you live with emotion?"

Her gaze softened a bit at his question. She was thoughtful before her answer.

"It's a difficult thing to live with emotions. I think that's the way I used to be. I was always crying, or yelling. They took up so much of my energy. But… when I began training under Lady Tsunade, my feelings were so important to my performance, that I had to learn to suppress them in times when something else needed to shine. It took practice but… now I think my emotions live with me, instead of the other way around," she smiled at the opposite wall of the cell, pleased with her answer and personal reflection.

Sasuke nodded, "Hn." He began shifting his body to stand.

"Sasuke?"

He paused, standing in front of cell.

"Do you ever miss it?"

She wanted to turn her head away to brace herself for his reply, but she kept her eyes up. It was only when he opened the door that she sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Yes," and then the door closed.

A small smile played at Sakura's lips, going almost unnoticed in the shadows of the room.

Each day Sasuke would come and sit in silence with Sakura, they would trade one question, only one, before he took his leave. She found herself looking forward to his short visits. She knew it was dangerous. He had still tried to kill her; her and half of the people that she knew. She thought back to Kakashi's promise that they would find Sasuke and so many others that carried on hope even through his wrongs.

Sasuke's visits were how Sakura kept track of the days and time. She was fed once a day and could crawl into the empty cell beside her to use the bathroom, but that was the extent of her existence in the Sound. Several days passed without a visit from Sasuke or a meal. The emptiness in her stomach made her fear the worst. She approached the bars holding her and breathed deeply. Gathering some chakra in her hands and reached for the bar slowly and hesitantly. Touching her fingers to the metal her skin began to burn. She let go and curled up at the back of her cell again. Looking up she focused and channeled more chakra. Reaching both hands on the bars this time she grabbed them and tried to pull them apart before having to let go.

"Agh!" her hands were red and throbbing and she was having little success with the bars.

 _This is ridiculous. There's no way those bars should be that strong._

The hopelessness of her situation began to sink in. She had poked at the bars before with little success. The hideout was underground so she had to be careful about punching walls down because she could bring the whole thing down on her… again. Sakura sat on her knees thinking and resting. She needed her hands.

Everyone said that your life flashes before your eyes when you feel that the end is near. Sakura still had some fight in her, but the memories began to flood through her mind. She smiled as she recalled their first lesson with Kakashi-sensei. He had taught them all many lessons, but he had become a father figure to the two boys, and she knew that meant so much more than he could ever know. If she relaxed enough, she thought she could taste and smell the barbecue pork at the ramen stand she always visited with Naruto.

Her first day at the hospital.

Easily overcoming chakra channeling and genjutsu's.

Sasuke protecting her on their first mission as a team.

The feeling of the cold bench on her skin the night he left the village. She smiled, and let a few tears trail down her nose, as she wrote their names in the dirt that had settled on the floor. That's when it hit her— _the floor._ She tapped the floor to feel for where it felt the softest. Taking a deep breath she stood and dove, punching with her fist into the ground below her! Checking her progress, she hadn't dented as much as she'd hoped, but there was some progress. Her energy was low, but she had been conserving it by staying fairly still. She would be quick, in case there was a floor below her that would notice.

 _I can do this. I'm going home!_ She told herself. Continuing to punch she tunneled down but ran into more bars. _Dammit!_ She breathed and sat in the hole she had begun. As she continued to plan, commotion was reaching her direction in the hall just outside. Lots of yelling and jostling. Some serious strength was being expelled. She stopped for a moment to see if she could see who it was. The noises were getting closer to her. She wound up to try to punch through the bars. To her surprise the bars caved in under her strength. _The jutsu must have ended at the bars above ground._ She dug a little further so she could slide under.

About to hoist herself out of the pit, the prison door began to shake. Sakura ducked down in the pit and sat quietly.


	7. Chapter 7: Stuttering

**Chapter 7:** _ **Stuttering**_

"She's gone!"

Sakura listened closely to the voice in the doorway waiting for an opportunity to move. She shrank against the wall of the pit she'd dug to prevent her shadow from giving her away.

"S-sasuke-san… wait!" a crash echoed. Sakura winced as she heard the gurgling and then silence from the other ninja. Sakura looked at the shadow of the Uchiha on the wall in front of her. The door closed, and Sakura crept our quietly waiting several moments before slipping out of the door. She wasn't sure which way Sasuke had gone. And she wasn't sure if they were on the same side. She headed towards a more well-lit area of the hallway.

Sakura was pacing herself until she heard more pleas.

 _Sasuke._

She pushed herself, running towards the noise. Green eyes stopped, frozen. The curse mark has pushed Sasuke to turn into the monster inside him—his hair growing, as well as his finger nails, and his skin was broken out in the seal. The bodies of several Sound ninja lay at his feet, no longer drawing breath.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura," his voice had deepened. She started to take a step back, but found the courage to move forward instead.

"Where's Orochimaru and Kabuto, Sasuke?" she asked, still moving towards him.

"He's here," a duo of voices replied to her from the same mouth. Her blood ran cold.

"You snake," Sakura growled, clenching her fist. The figure in front of her turned to face her. She held her ground.

"You clever girl," the voices hissed together, with a glint of Orochimaru in the eyes. The body groaned, and brought a hand to his head, "S-sakura," it was Sasuke's voice that held more power this time.

"What happened, Sasuke?" she used his name in the hope of drawing him out to regain control of the body again.

"Foolish boy," he was gone again, "You are not strong enough to drive me out of this body!"

"Sasuke what do I do?!" Sakura panicked.

"Run!" One voice answered pleadingly, and the other was tauntingly.

Sakura's weight shifted on to her heels to turn.

 _"Do you ever miss it?"_

 _…_

 _"Yes."_

Sakura tightened her mouth and closed her eyes.

"I'm not leaving without you, Sasuke. If you want me to run, you'll have to kill me," she slapped her hands together, "Summoning jutsu!"

Katsuyu again appeared. Sakura climbed on top of the enormous insect and gained ground.

"Acid rain," Katsuyu spat out a green slime directly at Sasuke's body, which was it's own battle ground. Sakura somersaulted off of Katsuyu and prepared for another attack. Sasuke caught her foot. She took a note out of his book, and borrowed a move her alternated from Rock Lee. Flipping around, she got a punch in. Shadowing the tired body,

"Lion's barrage!"

Sakura slid against the ground with Katsuyu behind her. Sasuke flipped to regain his own footing.

"The odds seem to be in your favor. Let's even it up," Orochimaru hissed, beginning his own summoning jutsu. Sakura flipped back on top of Katsuyu as Manda appeared, angry as usual.

"I hope you have summoned me for a good reason, you two," Manda demanded. Sasuke blitzed on top of Manda, and both charmers started the other down.

The battle raged. Chakra drained from both parties, and soon both summoned animals retreated to recoup power. Sakura, out of breath, felt for how much power she had remaining.

"Give it up, Sak-u-ra, you know you can't win."

The girl continued heaving slowly.

 _He's right. I'm out powered. Sasuke alone out matched me, but together it's hopeless to try to win._

Performing more hand signs, she resorted to her last plan.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Several Sakura's appeared, and she slipped into the background. Each copy bounded towards the two.

"Too easy," they chanted, wiping their arms through the clones, "Wha-?!"

Chakra threads pulled their arms by their side, and they fell to the ground.

"You must be getting lazy," Sakura held the end of the threads while throwing out the preparations for her check-mate move, "This should look familiar to you, Orochimaru, you taught this," Sakura began as she neared completion with the hand signs, "to Anko-san. She might not have been able to finish this off with you, but I will! Twin snakes sacrifice jutsu," Sakura smiled, bracing her body against Sasuke's form, "Give Sasuke back his body, snake," she spat as the technique began.

"You fool! You understand so little, you will kill him too," Orochimaru screeched. Harnessing the remaining chakra he reached for the chakra strings before the blow happened. Sakura stumbled back, drained from so much use. "Well, if that's your best, this is over."

Sakura leaned back on her elbows, exhausted but smiling. Sasuke's body began forming hand signs.

"Don't bother, it's too late for you, Orochimaru, you should have paid more attention. I didn't just set up one jutsu, there were two," using a final burst, Sakura reached toward the man, letting his blow land on her. She grimaced at the pain, but continued forcing her hand into his core.

"Impossible!" Orochimaru explained, the body he inhabited, coughing up blood. The seal began to retreat from Sasuke's skin, as Sakura began pulling Orochimaru's soul from the body.

"I don't have to win," she trembled, "I just have to take you with me," she gave a yank and pulled the soul from Sasuke's form, completing what the Third Hokage died attempting, and pushed it towards the death demon waiting behind her. She smiled, having completed a technique only ever previously performed by Hokage's. Screams and torment were heard as the demon's mouth swirled and closed, disappearing entirely. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see that Sasuke's body had returned to his normal appearance. He began lifting his head towards her when her world went black.


	8. Chapter 8: Tears Don't Fall,They Crash

**Chapter 8:** _ **Tears Don't Fall, They Crash Around Me**_

Sasuke looked at the bloodied bodies around him, down at his own hands, and then to Sakura. As he looked up her eyes emptied and her body gave in. She came crashing to the ground completely spent. He stared at her. She was so still. His own vision began to blur. He felt an extreme pain in his gut. He fell forward on his hands and knees.

 _What…what is this? I'm so… tired._

This was his last thought before he too went into blackness.

A raging headache met Sasuke upon slowly, almost regretfully, opening his eyes again. Strands of profanities ran through his head as he lay on the ground letting the pain throb in his temples.

"Sakura?"

No response. He sat up. Her bubblegum hair strayed in her face and her body still. Sasuke stood, stretched, and walked over, kneeling beside her.

"Sakura," he shook her shoulder. Her body remained limp in his hands. Reaching for her neck he felt around for a pulse. _C'mon, c'mon._ It was there, but faint. Sasuke lifted Sakura into his arms and started running.

XxXxXxXx

Naruto sat down beside the memorial stone thoughtfully. He finally understood why Kakashi was always so late… He came here. They had run into each other a week or so ago. Naruto came here to think, and Kakashi came here for repentance.

 _"There's no one left, sensei,"_ Naruto remembered saying to his teacher, _"Sasuke left. Old man Hokage is gone. And now Sakura too."_

 _"Naruto,"_ Kakashi had soothed, _"Am I chop liver?"_ there was a small laugh, _"And what about Konohamaru? He looks up to you, you know. And Jiraiya thinks fondly of you, I think. There are still people here. And…"_ Kakashi took a moment, pausing to be thoughtful, _"The people we lose… they're still with us. They're never gone forever."_ Kakashi had reached his hand out to trace over the inscription of Obito's name.

As Naruto now rested there alone, he reached up his hand to trace over the same name. Letting his thoughts take him where they would.

"Naruto! Naruto!" a figure was yelling, waving, and rushing toward him all at once.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked, standing.

"The Hokage, it's urgent. Sakura—" was all Hinata could breathe out before Naruto was racing back to the village center.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto called out, running through the halls, "Gr—"

As he ripped the doors to the Hokage's office open, Kakashi had already arrived and was leaning against a bookshelf.

"I already told you there's nothing I can do!" Tsunade pressed.

"Well figure it out!" Sasuke yelled.

"T-teme?" Naruto stuttered, stepping into the room. Sasuke paid him no mind, already looking furiously at the Hokage.

Tsunade, threw her fists down, and stood from behind her desk,

"You have only _just_ arrived in this village after years of playing house with our greatest enemy. You are _not_ going to come into my city and give me orders, Sasuke!"

Tempers raged. Naruto looked at Kakashi who was particularly quiet.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Tsunade sat back down at her desk, lacing her fingers together, but never taking her eyes off of the Uchiha.

"I can tell you are upset, Sasuke. But you should not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only one who cares about her," she stood and pushed her chair back calmly, "she is in the best hands left in this world. But unfortunately not even I have mastered Orochimaru's resurrection technique. I am not sure how long we can wait to announce the inevitable."

Sasuke's fists clenched at his sides.

"You're dismissed. All of you. … Get out."

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as soon as they had made it into the hallway. Several ANBU members were waiting for Sasuke, who quietly complied.

"Naruto," Kakashi spoke gently, "Don't worry, he'll be around. But he needs some time. Lady Hokage has restricted him to travel within the village limits, under the constant observation of ANBU, of course."

"But… mm… Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Will Sakura be all right?"

Kakashi sighed, "I honestly don't know."

"What happened to her?"

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"There will definitely be time to go through it all, but I think… I think maybe now we should go sit with Sakura."

"Right," Naruto agreed and the pair changed course towards the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9: Never Stop

**Chapter 9:** _ **Never Stop**_

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Lights dimmed, nurses came in every so often to administer antibiotics. Connected to a machine that was breathing for her, Sakura's future was bleak. She'd had more guests that day, than any day previously in her life. Ino had sat by her bedside crying. She brushed her hair gently and wiped smudges of dirt off her visible skin with a damp cloth. Asuma and Shikamaru, walked her away after several hours. Kakashi and Naruto both took their own private time with their teammate. Her body was here, but her life seemed far away. If the machines stopped, there was no more Sakura.

"Lady Hokage, there is someone here to see you."

"Not now, Shizune," Tsunade rested her head in her folded arms on Sakura's bedside.

"My lady," Shizune pressed, "it's important."

The blonde nodded, giving a look to her apprentice, before closing the door softly behind her.

"Lord Kazekage! What a surprise, please in my office," Tsunade led the way.

"I heard about Sakura. I am sorry," Gaara sipped tea slowly, as both he and Tsunade made their comfort on the floor.

"News travels fast. Thank you. We were most surprised at who brought her to us,"

"An unexpected visitor, I'm sure," Gaara commented, setting his cup down. Tsunade nodded. She had heard stories about Gaara, from before he had become Kazekage. She had a hard time imaging such a fierce person. _Naruto, you touch more lives than you know._ She thought to herself.

"I appreciate your concern, but I have to be honest, I'm not sure why you are here?"

"Hm, I owe the Leaf Village a great debt once again. Your shinobi spared my village and helped protect my own life,"

"Come now, Gaara, you hardly need protecting."

Gaara was thoughtful.

"Still, it was my beckoning that began the troubles currently in motion. I wanted to; personally, thank you and your village. I was also hoping we could have a conversation."

"Isn't that what we are already doing?"

"Hm, a confidential conversation."

"I see," Tsunade nodded. Shizune carried Tonton out and shut the door behind them.

XxXxXxXxXx

"How did we get stuck with _this_ detail?" one of the ANBU members complained, as the squad leapt from rooftop to rooftop, to keep their eyes on their responsibility. They watched from their elevation as Sasuke walked inside what was remaining of the Uchiha clan compound.

"I'll take it from here."

The ANBU team turned, "Kakashi-san, I'm sorry but we have strict orders not to let him out of our sight."

Sai lifted his mask, "I think Kakashi can handle this. We won't be far."

Kakashi nodded.

"Very well. Scout the walls," the team dispersed.

Kakashi jumped down from the roof. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he strolled quietly behind his former student.

"Has anything even changed here?" Sasuke asked.

"Not structurally," Kakashi replied.

"Are you my new babysitter?"

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose I am. I thought you might enjoy the company of an old friend rather than those guys."

"Hn, company," Sasuke said finally sitting down on the deck steps outside one of the homes. Kakashi leaned against the railing, looking up at the stars.

The men sat in silence for a while, just listening to the music of the night. Crickets could be heard in this part of the village. There was little life out here besides the overgrown vegetation.

"Kakashi,"

"Mm?"

"You spoke to me once about revenge. I had just tried to use my chidori on Naruto on the top of the hospital."

"I don't think I'll ever forget that. Teamwork never was your or Naruto's strong point."

"I chose what I'm sure you think is that 'low road', even after your best efforts to change my-"

Kakashi chuckled, "That was hardly my best effort. I knew that no matter what I said, your mind was made up, and that sooner or later you would leave in search for more power."

"Then why bother?"

"I always hoped when you came back that you would be able to really get on with your life," Kakashi looked up at the stars again.

"You assumed I would come back," Sasuke sneered.

"For as smart as you are, you still don't know much about yourself."

"Because you know so much more?" Sasuke spoke up beginning to get defensive.

"Hm, I don't walk in your shoes every day, Sasuke, but I have lived long enough to see men just like you. Men who think that they have lost everything that let revenge consume them. Their efforts, every one of them, have lead them to misery and death. So Sasuke, why're we having this conversation?"

"I haven't killed him yet."

"I figured as much," Sasuke tensed, "Not because you're not strong enough. But I think in your heart… there's too many questions you need answered."

"…she saved my life," Sasuke admitted.

Kakashi looked down at him, "I heard."

"No, you don't understand… she fought with such strength when I … I couldn't. I was trying to fight him, but there was too much…" Sasuke recounted what had happened in Orochimaru's lair, "I brought her here because it was the first thing I thought of to do. She's a hero. … And someone might as well know before she dies," he pushed himself up from the steps and walked to trace the Uchiha emblem painted on one of the stone walls.

"Sasuke, I think I failed you."

"What're you _talking_ about?" Sasuke was not in the mood.

"Somehow I was never able to teach you of your own worth. You assume that someone else's successes somehow demean your own. You've always been the best Sasuke; you're just not the only one who's great,"

Kakashi nodded at the ANBU team whom were waiting on the rooftops again. Taking a few steps forward, he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "It's time to go. The Hokage wants to see you."

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke thought about Kakashi's words on the way back into town. He thought about the Sound and what he'd left behind there. He thought about the people here. He had flashes of the faces of the people he had killed, and he pondered what his path would look like from here.

Izumo and Kotetsu opened the double doors to Tsunade's office. There was a low vibration as they closed behind Kakashi and Sasuke. Looking around the room Sasuke saw many familiar faces, and others who were less than. The pair walked forward to the center on the room and faced the Hokage.

"Sasuke Uchiha, since your return to Konoha Village, I have had the opportunity to visit with many members of our town to discuss their thoughts on your treachery. We find you guilty of treason, conspiracy to murder, and attempted murder of the Kazekage. Do you deny any of this?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"The procedure upon capture of an S-ranked missing ninja is interrogation and torture followed by death, unless it is achieved during the previous processes," Sasuke kept his eyes trained forward, "I will now open the floor to anyone whom would like to speak against or in defensive of the accused."

More silence. _I seem to have this effect on people._ He mused to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Mercy's Arms

**Chapter 10:** _ **Mercy's Arms**_

"It's just not safe to have someone of this caliber running free in our streets. I know I'm not going to feel any safer with him in our walls. Lady Hokage, is there really any need for this senseless debate? Now I know there are some who feel sentimental towards him. And for them, I feel sadness in my heart. But for me, this is as obvious as an answer comes."

Tsunade nodded, as the jonin took a seat. A sigh was heard. Weight shifted as another came forward to speak,

"I can't say that I know Sasuke too well personally," he began, "and his personality has been known to suck. But I do know Naruto. And I know Sakura. I know that they still believe in him. All we've heard is how people are scared, and yeah, I guess they have a point," Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his cargo shorts, "but if you can't trust this guy, then you are sending a message that you can't trust anyone who believes in him, and I think you'll find that you're down a few more than you want to be. I'm just giving you the facts. It really doesn't matter to me either way. But it's going to be awfully troublesome if I have to listen to Ino cry for another week. Asuma-sensei and I are barely keeping up with the tissues as is."

Tsunade smiled lightly at Shikamaru's logic. _Such the lazy third party._

"I see that you have a point, Shikamaru. Kakashi,"

"Yes, Lasy Tsunade?" he replied.

"I wonder if _you_ have anything to say on behalf of your student?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Well, Sasuke is hardly my student anymore. He surpassed me in power and abilities long ago," several gasps were heard around the room and whispers began.

"Very well, Sasuke, I find your actions deplorable and the pain you have inflicted on those within this village, I'm sure, will not easily be forgotten. However, at the request of the Kazekage, you are remanded to the space of the village walls and will be under the continued supervision of an ANBU squad. You will continue training under Kakashi and are stripped of your rank. You will begin as a genin with his new training class in the spring. After one year's time we will meet to re-evaluate your situation. Depending on your progress, your rank will be discussed then. After a 90 day trail period, you may partake in D and C rank missions. The usefulness of your skills is not being overlooked. When occasion calls you may be assigned to assist a 3-man team to complete A and B ranked missions under the watchful eye of one of the following team leaders: Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Genma Shiranui, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"You will check in with me weekly, review the basic lessons with Iruka-sensei, and otherwise spend ten hours weekly doing community service."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Yes. That is all. Do you accept the terms of your life in Konoha: Hidden Leaf Village?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, also thinking about their conversation.

"I have one condition."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow, "Do I need to remind you that you are being given _extreme_ leniency?"

"I want to be part of every mission involving Itachi Uchiha."

The Hokage leaned back in her seat. She glanced at the Kazekage who was standing comfortably in a corner of the room with Temari and Kankuro.

"If you pass your mental and emotional evaluation after 90 days. If not, the possibility will be revisited after your one year evaluation," Tsunade countered.

"Fine," Sasuke conceded.

"Very well. Your trial is complete. I will see you in one week, Sasuke. A scroll of your restrictions will be given to you to keep on your person at all times. Everyone is dismissed. Kakashi, please escort Sasuke out."

"Congratulations," Kakashi spoke.

"Hn."

Making a sharp turn, Sasuke followed, "Where are you taking me? Is it a secret execution?"

Kakashi smiled, "You wouldn't be so lucky. Just consider this your first hour of community service," he jogged down a few steps, "Oi, Naruto, I have some business to finish with Lady Hokage, so I'm not going to be able to make our dinner plans, but I think you'll find my replacement suitable."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted.

 _Oh brother…_


	11. Chapter 11: Fine By Me

**Chapter 11:** _ **Fine by Me**_

"And then I thought she was going to faint or something but," Naruto paused to slurp up some broth, "Hinata just asked me out instead," letting out a belch, he paused to be thoughtful, "Mmm… I think that's about everything."

Sasuke shook his head, setting down his chopsticks, and he laughed quietly.

"Huh? Mm… why're you laughing?"

"I can't believe it took you so long to figure that out."

"Yeah, I guess so," Naruto reached for the bill and dug in his pockets, "It's not like you have any room to talk though, you and Sakura-chan are pretty much part of history around here."

Sasuke scoffed a bit, "I wasn't oblivious, Naruto. I knew how she felt. But she wanted things that I couldn't give her."

Standing up, the pair began walking.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're back?"

Leave it to Naruto to get to the heart of the matter.

"Well once I get used to being followed around by these fools," Sasuke gestured to the team scouting him discreetly, "I'll follow Tsunade's plan, I guess."

"So you're really going to stay?!" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled, walking with his hands behind his head.

"Have you visited Sakura yet?"

"No."

"She's… different," Naruto said sadly. Sasuke sighed.

"She's just tired. Once her body regenerates, she'll be ok."

"I hope so."

"Didn't you say you were going to see Hinata tonight?"

"Oh gosh! I totally forgot! Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto waved over his shoulder, running off.

 _He's still the same._ Sasuke smiled to himself, going his own way.

As the months began to grow onward, Kakashi began teaching his new students plus one, and Sasuke found his place as a mentor to the young genin. His 90 day evaluation was fast approaching. Mentors and teachers took extra care to be sure he was prepared for the evaluation, not knowing exactly what it would entail.

As Sasuke and Kakashi walked towards the Hokage's office for review, they greeted those they passed, but conversation between the two was quiet.

"Here you are, Sasuke. I'll come back to check on you later," Kakashi waved before disappearing.

 _Typical Kakashi. Not one to get involved on one side of the fence or the other._

Sasuke entered the office alone.

"Hello, Sasuke," Tsunade greeted, making a few final comments to Shizune, "Close the door on your way out, please."

Shizune nodded, and the Hokage relaxed in her chair.

"How is everything going, Sasuke?"

"Well."

"Sasuke, you will need to give me more than one or two words to pass this," Tsunade assured him.

"Missions are easy. Shikamaru's lazy, but a good leader all the same. Naruto likes his ramen with barbeque pork and _two_ eggs, 'believe it'" Sasuke quoted.

"Hm," she lifted up a folder on her desk," Yours. There's reviews from each of the leading shinobi you've been working with, as well as your ANBU squad members and anyone else I felt like asking," she sipped sake.

"Why don't we just say I passed, and I won't tell Shizune you've gotten ahold of sake," Sasuke mused.

"If you want to pass you'll make sure she hears no such thing. How are you getting along with making friends here?"

"Friends? Is this really necessary?"

She gave him a serious look.

"Fine, they're great. I spend a lot of time with Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru has a _thing_ for the sand girl, and the ramen guy has a daughter."

"And the ramen guy has a daughter," Tsunade repeated. "Sasuke you do realize how much rides on this meeting, or do I need to remind you?"

"I understand, Lady Hokage."

"All right, let's move to another question," clearing her throat, "What are your strengths and weaknesses?"

"Sharingan, genjutsu and chi-"

Tsunade chuckled low, "Not your shinobi strengths. _Your_ strengths, Sasuke. You as a person, what are your strengths and weaknesses?"

"Uhm… I'm strong?"

"Good. Continue." She coaxed.

"I'm observant. I'm smart. I'm fast."

"Okay, now your weaknesses."

"Taijutsu."

"Sasuke," she warned.

"I'm kidding. Emotion, compassion, and forgiveness."

 _Very honest and self-aware._ She thought to herself. _I wonder…_

"Very well, Sasuke," a knock on the door and Shizune poked her head in, "What _is_ it, Shizune?"

"We need you in the hospital, I'm afraid."

Tsunade sighed, "Very well. Sasuke, will you accompany me, and we can finish up there."

The young man nodded.

Tsunade opened a door to a patient room and led Sasuke in, "I shouldn't be too long," she promised, closing the door behind her, leaving Sasuke alone. He sat down casually and watched the monitors do their work. The drip from the machines gave a steady rhythm. He pulled the curtain back and realized he was left in Sakura's room. Sasuke pulled his chair closer and sat at her bedside.

He listened to the machines and closed his eyes for several more minutes. The bending from all the weeding yesterday was taking a toll on his lower back, and he sunk lower into his chair, massaging his temples.

"If you could only see me now," he spoke absently to the unconscious girl, "this is what you've always wanted, isn't it? Well, I'm doing it, Sakura. I'm, 'living the dream'— dinners with Naruto and Hinata, all the training I could want _and then some_ ," he mentioned, thinking about the younger students in his group with Kakashi. When the girl didn't reply it sunk in. He hadn't visited her in the time that he'd been back. He couldn't bring himself to do it, and he'd been plenty busy with other plans, "I know you're going crazy just laying here. Ino misses you," Sasuke folded his arms and smirked, "for as much as you two used to argue, she really does care. She's been bugging me to come visit you. She asks me every time I run into her, in fact. So, naturally, I make an effort _not_ to run into her."

…

"You should see me… I think these little jerks are actually starting to rub off on me. Kakashi always reminds me that we were the same way," Sasuke sighed and clenched part of her bedsheet in his hand. He inched his hand towards hers and gave it a squeeze before just holding it softly in his own, "I miss my best friend. I miss you, Sakura. When I lost my family, I never wanted to let you guys in. You and Kakashi and Naruto because all I knew were people that I cared about getting taken away. So I thought that if I didn't acknowledge you guys, I would have no trouble leaving… but I thought about you guys anyway. So, I'm here in this village and… if I'm going to stay I need you to be here. If you never look at me again or if you hate me that's ok, but I just need you to be here, even if it's just like this, because if I don't have anyone to talk to about dinner with Naruto, I might go crazy," he laughed halfheartedly and squeezed her hand again, "We all miss you, but I'm trying not to be selfish, so if you want to stay like this, I just wanted to say that it's fine by me."

Sasuke watched the clock tick and listened to the monitors, letting them lull him into a sleepy state. The creak of the door hinges opening cleared his mind,

"Sorry about the wait, Sasuke. Are you ready to finish?"


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet Serendipity

**Chapter 12:** _ **Sweet Serendipity**_

Sasuke reached out a hand down to Lee to pull him back up. Lee patted Sasuke on the back and commended his progress. Sasuke retained a lot of respect for Lee and his dedication to being a shinobi, despite his lack of abilities in common fields.

"Thank you for giving me an opportunity to sharpen my skills. Let me know when you would like to spar again," Lee bowed and started on some additional training. Sasuke waved and headed towards the village.

 _3... 2… 1…_

"Teme! Teme! Teme! TEME!"

Naruto was running towards him looking panicked.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke patted his face with a towel, he then slung around his shoulders.

"I…uh… er…"

"Spit it out, Naruto!" Sasuke paid for a container of apples from a vendor and bit into one. Naruto was wringing the fabric of his shirt, "Geez, what's got you so tense? Did Hinata dump you or something?"

"No! I… just need your help with something."

"With what?" Sasuke continued walking, Naruto bouncing in front of him.

"Well, it's uh… a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yes, for Hinata. But, I need you to help me because girls like you."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not entirely popular around here yet. Can't you ask Kakashi or something? He reads all those romance books."

"I want to propose!" Naruto shouted. A few people in nearby shops turned at the commotion.

"Well, I think your secret is blown," Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke! I need your help, please?!"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. I still think you should talk to Kakashi."

Naruto folded his arms, "I already did. His ideas were kind of elaborate."

"Hn," _Not surprised. All those years of books have turned his head to mush._ "Have you gotten a ring yet? I mean, how sure are you that she'll say yes?"

Naruto thought, "Er, well… we've talked about the future together, but we haven't talked about marriage specifically."

"You really like her…" Sasuke observed quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hey! Don't make fun! I want it to be small. I want you to be there and … Sakura," Naruto trailed off sadly.

"Have you visited her lately?"

The blonde shook his head.

"Grandma Tsunade says she's not getting any better."

"Well, she's showed _some_ brain function, but she's still not breathing on her own," Sasuke was continuously amazed at the big hearts of the people in this village. Sometimes that made him feel like an outsider.

"Sasuke, she won't even be at my wedding. One of my best friends won't be there."

"What if we do it in her hospital room?" Sasuke offered.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm gonna go pick out a ring and I'll see you later! Thanks, teme!"

Sasuke smiled small and shook his head. He had a stop of his own to make.

Mentally preparing himself, he knocked on the wooden door. Ino's teary eyed face greeted him,

"Ino, I need a favor. It's for Sakura…"

Sasuke walked with a nervous Naruto who was sweating and mumbling to himself. Sasuke smirked,

"Breathe," and opened the door for his friend.

Naruto was speaking intense whispers as they walked through the hallway. Sasuke gestured to Sakura's door where Hinata was inside visiting. Naruto shook his head, too nervous. Sasuke glared and pushed him through.

Gulping, "G-g-good evening, Hinata-chan!" Naruto stammered.

"Oh, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san,"

Sasuke nodded in greeting, but stayed to the side of the room. Ino had come by to visit Sakura earlier and washed and brushed her hair braiding fresh flowers into it. Sasuke smiled at the girl whose complexion was looking a little healthier.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Huh? Me? Oh, yeah I'm fine!" he laughed nervously and looked at Sasuke for help. Sasuke gave an amused smile and nodded that he was doing well, "Uh, H-hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto?" Hinata turned from Sakura.

"I love you," Hinata turned bright red, embarrassed with Sasuke in the room, "Oh, don't mind Sasuke-teme. I talk about you all the time," Naruto took a seat next to Hinata, finding his stride. Sasuke leaned his head back and closed his eyes listening to a heart-felt expression of love between the two. Hearing an audible gulp, Sasuke smirked and opened his eyes to see Naruto melting out of his chair onto one knee, "Hinata-chan, will you marry me?"

Now both men trained their eyes on the young Hyuuga girl.

Turning a medium shade of crimson she nodded and squeaked out, "Yes."

Sasuke folded his arms and smiled considering this another mission accomplished. Naruto wrapped an arm around his new fiancé who was enchanted with her ring and still praising Naruto. They headed towards the door. Sasuke bumped his fist against Naruto's.

"I'm gonna stay for a while," Sasuke said quietly handling the door as the other two left. "That was something, huh?"

Sasuke leaned his head on the bed, resting his mind. His eyelids were becoming heavy and he could not resist giving in.

"Sasuke," a firm hand on his shoulder woke him, "Do you like breaking my rules?" Tsunade stood with her hands on her hips.

"Just completing my community service hours for the week," he mumbled, stretching.

Tsunade looked thoughtfully at the girl in the hospital bed and sighed sadly. Sasuke felt pained and stressed at her expression, not wanting to hear the conversation that was coming.

"For all my efforts… for all my wanting… I can't save her. I have had a very successful career. But all of those successes seem to matter so little. What good are my abilities if I can't save the ones I love?"

Images of the loss of Dan and her little brother flashes painfully through her mind. Sasuke turned his back to the hospital bed.

"You can do it. You have to," Sasuke left the room and begin making his way towards the exit. He began to be lost in thought when a rush of nurses came flying by. Turning to see where they were headed, they all continued in the direction of Sakura's room. _Damn._ He thought to himself, running back towards the room.

There were so many people trying to stuff into the tiny room that Sasuke could only peer over a shoulder. He saw Tsunade fiercely giving commands and reaching for different pieces of equipment. Sakura was writhing on the bed with blood spewing from her mouth and she was making gurgling noises with all of the tubes in her throat. His stomach began to churn and Sasuke forced himself outside taking a giant breath of fresh air to chase away the nausea.

Bent over, hands on his knees, Sasuke began laughing. She was totally a fighter. He looked up into the chill night sky.

 _Something's watching over me… sweet serendipity._


	13. Chapter 13: Read All About It

**Chapter 13:** _ **Read All About It**_

The world was going in slow motion… you know, the things you hear about or see in movies. Sasuke watched from the hallway, occasionally bumped by nurses coming in and out. Tsunade worked tirelessly on Sakura, removing tubes, adding more tubes, administering medication and then taking it out, trying to get the drug cocktail just right.

He paced up and down the hall ways. The crowd slowly started to filter out. A few nurses left whispering between one another and shaking their heads sympathetically. Sasuke looked into the room again.

"I don't understand. I thought I had it… her body was responding. She was fighting. Damn it!" Tsunade screamed throwing sheets and equipment across the room. Sakura lay on the bed, unconscious again with monitors pumping air into her fragile lungs. Sasuke sighed and hung his head, turning to leave again. Something caught his eyes and he turned again.

"Tsunade!" he yelled rushing into the room.

With tear stained cheeks she looked at the black haired blur coming in and then at her student confused.

"What, Sasuke?"

"Her finger. It just moved!" he stared at her hand mentally willing her appendages to move again. Tsunade sighed and clapped a sad hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke… I know this is hard… I want to believe that—"

"It _moved_ ," he insisted. When his eyes met the Hokage's she saw his activated sharingan.

"Ok," she moved to take Sakura's vitals again and read her scans. Sasuke took a seat next to her bed and waited. An hour of staring at the clock and her hand before Tsunade came back in, "She is showing more brain activity and her lungs are 50% responsive. In other words they are trying to breath on their own, but they aren't quite strong enough yet." Sasuke nodded.

"I'll stay with her."

And for once there was no argument.

Sasuke paced the room that night. A bit of shut eye was captured in the chair beside her bed. It crossed his mind to get Naruto, but he felt that he and Hinata deserved time. Besides, there wasn't anything they could do besides wait and worry… like he was doing right now.

 _I'm getting soft._

"You're gooey."

Sasuke turned to see Kakashi leaning in the doorway.

"Do you ever stand up straight?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his hands across his face, giving a few gentle taps.

"Not if I can help it," the older man entered the room fully.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't know about Sakura. I follow you every so often—make sure you're taking care of yourself and the like. I was just stopping by. I'll see you in a few days."

"A few days?"

"I think this is an acceptable reason to miss a day or so of training."

Sasuke nodded.

Settling down into the chair, _I'm becoming one with this chair._ His lower back strained in agreement with his thought. Sasuke stood walking to the other side of the bed and glancing out the window. He thought back to the last time he'd been in this hospital for himself. He was drained and completely spent. Sakura had visited him daily from what he understood and was waiting there when he awoke. He let a small smile come at the memory. Peeking over his shoulder at Sakura he sat on the side of her bed.

"All right, Sakura, it's time for you to wake up. If your body won't cooperate—let's see if you can put mind over matter."

Sasuke pushed off his sandals and climbed into the bed with her. Carefully laying all of her tubes in a safe location, he let her head rest on his shoulder and leaned his own back on the pillow on the bed.

Light streaming into the window close by woke him up. He checked her tubes to make sure he hadn't blocked anything in his sleep.

"Nice dreams?" Tsunade smiled brightly at him. He looked at her sideways and she held her hand up, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He relaxed at her promise and straightened himself out of the bed. She picked up the clipboard and reviewed the most recently charted information.

"There's less tubes?"

"Mhm. She's breathing on her own."

Sasuke looked at her hopefully.

"Seems like all she needed was a little close contact," Tsunade winked and Sasuke turned his head to hide the barely visible pink rising in his cheeks, "Go home, Uchiha. Shower, you smell. Get some sunlight. Eat something. There are people that have been waiting quite a while to see her. I've kept them at bay as long as I can."

There was a spring in his step that was only visible to those watching closely. Progress was progress. He jogged home to rest.


	14. Chapter 14: Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Chapter 14:** _ **Just Haven't Met You Yet**_

 _Sasuke, don't go! I love you so much! Please, let me come with you. I'll help you in any way I can, just please don't go!_

The painful memory caused muscles to tighten.

"Good morning," Tsunade smiled sweetly, holding a clipboard across her lap. Naruto strained excitedly standing with Tsunade behind where someone was sitting in a chair beside her bed. Her vision was coming back slowly with a slight blurring. Sakura opened her mouth, "No, don't try to talk. Your body has quite the recovery ahead. We have all been waiting for a while, Sakura. I'll give you some time to catch up with everyone. I'll be around to check up on you later." Tsunade reached to squeeze Sakura's hand lightly and closed the door behind her.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto, who was bursting at the seams with excitement and conversation, pouted lightly and began sighing, "But, I want to stay and—" Kakashi rolled his eyes and quietly told Naruto that there would be plenty of time for that, taking his whining student into the hallway. Sakura swallowed. The little bit of saliva felt like sandpaper against her throat. She blinked her bloodshot eyes and tried to focus on the visitor left in her room.

"Sai?" she whispered out as loud as her voice would allow. The visitor was silent and then scoffed.

"I'm offended you would confuse me with such an unlikeable guy."

Sakura's eyes widened as he came into focus.

"S-s-sasuke…"

It seemed impossible to her.

"You… look so different."

"It's only been a few months, Sakura. You weren't out that long."

 _A few months?..._ she thought back.

"What do you mean a few months?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and changed his position in the chair, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember… you left me on that bench when you left and…" Sasuke frowned at her first memory, "Naruto and Hinata! I remember they went on their first date. I remember looking for you…and I remember… sand…"

Sasuke laced his fingers together and looked at her sadly.

"I don't remember everything do I?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, you don't."

"Will you tell me?" Sasuke stood to leave.

"I'm sure Naruto would be better at telling you than me, I'll go get him."

"No!" he paused and looked at her, "I don't want you to go… I mean… I don't want to be alone." She felt brave for a moment, "Are you dating anyone, Sasuke?"

He blushed and almost laughed out loud.

"Seriously?... No."

"I don't remember what happened, but I want to. And I want to meet you because I feel like I haven't met you yet."

Something about this made Sasuke very sad because he knew she wouldn't remember that she was a hero—so strong. She wouldn't remember their conversations. She had no idea.

"I'll be around. Rest," Sasuke stood to leave again.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

She thought his eyes softened, but felt confused by that, and by the weakness in her body. He gave no reply, but resumed his seat beside her bed. Her eyelids had felt heavy since she awoke. Taking a look at the relaxed man next to her, she gave a small smile closing her eyes as she reached for his hand hanging her own off the edge of the bed.

"Hm," Sasuke noised and gently brushed his fingers against hers, "Hang in there," he said quietly.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he walked out of the hospital.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm right _here_ , Naruto. You don't need to yell."

"I'm gonna go see Sakura-chan now!" As he went to run past Sasuke, he grabbed Naruto's collar and gently, but persistently threw his backwards.

"Leave her alone. She needs to rest."

"Is she ok?"

"Hm… she doesn't remember me."

"What!?" Kakashi winced for Sasuke.

"Quiet down, Dobe! She doesn't remember the last six months of her life. She remembers pieces, but nothing else really."

Naruto sighed. Thankfully Hinata was coming by to check in on her shift at the hospital and struck up a conversation with Naruto about some wedding ideas. Sasuke headed home.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called catching up with him, "regardless of what happens, you mean more to Sakura than anyone else. And Sasuke… you're the only one who can help her remember."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded and continued on his way.


	15. Chapter 15: Endlessly

A/N: As a reminder, I don't own Naruto and neither do I own the "poem" Sasuke has in this chapter. Let's continue.

 **Chapter 15:** _ **Endlessly**_

 _She is my rock and my rolling thunder_

 _I've been the spell she was under_

 _I, I love that girl._

 _She is my cigarettes and champagne_

 _She's got me strung, but I'm not running_

 _I, I love that girl_

 _She is days I can't get over_

 _She is the nights that I call home_

 _Endlessly_

 _for you I'll always wait_

 _Caught in the waves of hesitation_

 _Lost in the sea of my own doubt_

 _Endlessly…_

 _for you I'll always wait._

Sasuke lay on his bed, with his arms behind his head. He crumbled up the poem in his hand and tossed it away. After his brother had murdered his clan, he tried to find ways to express himself outside of violence, at the suggestion of his teachers. He had found some solace in poetry, but quickly gave it up when he realized it only enhanced whatever emotions he was feeling.

After coming home from visiting Sakura yesterday, he had pulled out some old parchment with a faded Uchiha family symbol on it and put ink to paper with that poem. Sasuke had felt something in that prison when he talked with her—something more than his thirst for power and revenge. Being back in the village with Kakashi and Naruto had brought more softness to his life. He found himself thinking less and less about Itachi and more about his day-to-day here.

Sitting up he picked up the crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the words again and again. Is this how he really felt? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he was ready to share anything with someone or if he was still holding on to his goals from the past. He didn't know if he _could_ share his future with someone. But if he could… he thought he might want it to be with her. Sighing deeply to himself he cleaned himself up and stuffed the paper into his pocket.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You're doing great, Sakura. Walking, stretching, and speaking completely on your own," the young woman smiled, keeping to herself that she had been doing some running on her own as well. Tsunade smiled and hugged her apprentice, "I'm so proud of you!"

Sakura smiled before sitting down cross legged on her hospital bed. They waved at each other before going their separately ways. A few minutes later Hinata entered the room and Sakura squealed in delight about the wedding, so excited for her friend and Naruto.

There was a spread of wedding magazines, checklists and fabric swatches all on her bed when Sasuke came to check in and visit.

"I'll come back later," he said.

"No, Sasuke-san. I've been here for a while. Besides, Sakura you'll be going home soon, right?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

Picking up the pieces of the planning, Hinata took her leave. Sasuke came in, standing at the window on one side of her bed.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. He smiled at the window, away from where she could see, but she noticed it in his reflection in the glass.

"Me too," Sasuke reached behind him, continuing to stare out the window, and grasped her hand gently.

Pieces of memories had come back to Sakura, and what she didn't remember right away, Sasuke filled in the rest, with details from Naruto of course. She didn't know everything she had missed, but she was glad she was awake for this part.

"Tsunade-sama says I can leave and go home soon!"

"Hn," Sasuke sat on the edge of her bed, "Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I don't understand emotions all the way. I've struggled with them all my life,"

"I know," she answered patiently.

"Sakura, I don't know if I'll ever be… different than I am now."

She opened her mouth to speak, but then waited for him to speak.

"I don't know if I can be better than I am. I hope to be. I don't know if I can ever let people in… but if I could, I'd want you to be one of those people."

Sakura smiled softly and leaned her head on his shoulder. She waited for him to stiffen or pull away, but he didn't. He had spent months waiting for her to wake up, worrying that she wouldn't, that he'd never have someone to be able to help him understand anything.

"No matter who you are, I will love you."

"Do you truly understand what that means?"

Sakura thought for a moment before responding, "I know you may never be the person to explain how you feel, or even understand how you feel. I know you are going to say things bluntly, and say things you don't mean. I know you may be a recluse and need your own space. I know that you'll think about leaving the village. I know that Itachi will come to your thoughts. I know you want to be the best. I know that you left me on a bench and completely ignored me pouring my heart out to you. And I know that no matter what happens, nothing could hurt more than that," Sasuke frowned at that reminiscent hurt, "but I will always love you. Knowing that you have grown enough to even consider what that could mean to someone else is… is… amazing." She smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek.

He opened his hand to reveal the crumpled paper and offered it to her. She unfolded and smoothed the creases. Her eyes got a little weepy and she looked up at him,

"Sasuke…"


	16. Chapter 16: A Thousand Years

**Chapter 16:** _ **A Thousand Years**_

Sakura smiled brightly as she set the last pin in Hinata's hair.

"There!" she said smiling brightly, "are you ready?" Hinata smiled nervously, "He's so in love with you he might not be able to get the vows out!" Sakura giggled.

Ino and Tenten smiled, also dressed in their blush colored bridesmaid dresses. Ino picked up the carefully arranged bouquets and handed them to each girl, giving Hinata's hers last.

"Here we go," Ino said quietly, as she began walking down the aisle leading into the cherry blossom garden. Each girl wore a happy, but content smile as they made their way towards the front. Naruto shifted nervously, rocking forward and backwards on his heels. Sasuke smirked and touched his friends shoulder gently, leaning in to whisper,

"You're going to make yourself dizzy, dobe."

Naruto swallowed hard. Sasuke patted his back. Ino walked to the left and made room for the remaining girls and was soon joined by Tenten. Sakura spread out Hinata's train and drew her veil over her face before making her own way down the aisle. It was now Kakashi's turn to pat Sasuke on the shoulder, "Breathe," was quietly whispered in his ear as he stared lovingly at the girl coming down the aisle and her bubblegum hair in a high bun. Smiling at Sasuke she took her place in front of Tenten and then here came Hinata. There was an emotion that swept the room as her father came up and took her arm. Ino and Tenten dabbed their eyes, all understanding the rocky relationship they had. It was a special moment as the bride approached the alter in her simple cream dress and hugged her father. Passing her bouquet to Sakura she faced Naruto who was blushing hard and sweating nervously.

The ceremony was beautiful and the weather was perfect. The overcast skies cleared, but offered a cool breeze which swirled the blossom petals through the crowd.

"And now the rings," Sasuke stepped forward and held out his hand with both rings, "Naruto repeat after me…" Sakura smiled as he stumbled through the vows and nervously slid her ring on. Hinata smiled brightly and excitedly, unlike her normal nervous demeanor as she also repeated her own vows.

"We have gathered today," Tsunade smiled, "to witness these two as they share their incredible love with us. We have been privileged to be part of this day. After this special moment, there is nothing else to be said, Naruto Uzumaki, you may kiss the bride."

"Like… now?"

Tsunade sighed, "Yes, now Naruto." The audience laughed lightly as the couple smooched and then linked arms to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood to clap. Sakura took a step and linked arms with Sasuke, "You look so handsome," she whispered as they began walking. He smirked and stuck his hand into his black suit pocket.

"You're gorgeous," he mentioned calmly, eyes forward as they walked out, followed closely by the linked arms of Tenten and Kakashi, then Ino and Sai.

Everyone was visiting together when it was time for the toasts. Sakura stood first and was handed the mic by Chouji who had been kind enough to emcee for the evening,

"Good evening, I think we can all agree that this had been an amazing wedding. I could not have wished this much happiness for a better couple," Sakura turned to look just at Naruto and Hinata, "though I am standing in front of this crowd, these words are just for you two. Naruto, I hope you always remember the strength you hold in your heart, and the sweetness you have in your soul. With Hinata by your side, the two of you are truly a perfect team and I know that this world will only be better for having known both of you in it, not as individuals, but as one. Congratulations," she raised her glass and everyone followed suit. Sakura clicked her heels against the floor as she walked to the other end of the table to give him the mic.

"Well, I didn't think I would see this day… for several reasons," he began, "but I am grateful to have been a part of it. I hope you take good footsteps. As the first among us," gesturing to the Konoha 12, "we'll be looking up to you, and we're right behind you. You have only the brightest futures ahead of you. To you both, congratulations," Sasuke lifted his glass and everyone cheered, toasting together.

Fanning her flushed face, Sakura grabbed her shawl from the head table and wrapped it quickly around her shoulders walking outside she headed away from the venue to get some air. Walking over to where the ceremony was held, she took a seat in one of the chairs and let the breeze embrace her.

"Did you want to be alone?" a hand rested on the top of her chair. She smiled and looked up,

"Not particularly. Just getting some air. I was flushed inside with all those people."

"Hn," Sasuke took a seat next to her and watched the tree branches bend in the wind, "He did it."

"Yes, yes he did. They did it. They're going to be great," she said looking at where they had stood only hours ago to watch their friends unite in true love, but Sasuke was only looking at her, "What?" she looked back at him blushing.

"Nothing," he said smiling and looking away, "just what you said about dobe and Hinata. It was beautiful."

"Oh, thank you… it wasn't nearly as beautiful as something you once wrote," she smiled coyly.

"You think so?"

"Hm," she said, borrowing his answer.

"I hope someday someone will say those things about us."

His comment caught Sakura off guard, "What do you mean?"

"About being great… together."

"I think they're already saying that, at least that's what I hear around the hospital."

"Well, can I let you in on something _they at the hospital_ don't know?"

"And what's that?" she leaned closer to him, letting him wrap an arm around her shoulder.

He leaned close to her ear, "I am in love with you," a chill ran down her spine. He had struggled to say those words to her. He had written them down hundreds of times, but never seemed to be able to say them, but she was patient and now they were here, "Sakura," she looked at him, "Will you marry me?" he smiled at her shock and got on one knee, reaching into his pocket.

"There it is," Naruto smiled pointing at the two from a distance. He and Hinata smiled, arms around each other, "Do you think he'll survive wedding planning?" Hinata laughed delicately,

"If you can do it, anyone can do it."

They heard a small squeal and saw Sakura hugging Sasuke and bouncing slightly.

"I think that means it's a yes,"

"Hn."


End file.
